Some Secrets are Better Not Kept
by The Happy Emo
Summary: This is a oneshot for my friend rissy16! It's YuseiXOC and JackXOC! Marisa by mistake tells her friends deepest darkest secret, and in return she has to tell the one she loves her feelings, but will she face rejection? Sucky summary.


**This is a oneshot for my friend rissy16 we RP together on here, and I used our RP characters in this oneshot! My OC is Cassie Morino, and hers is Marisa Ikeda!**

* * *

**~Satellite, Marisa's POV~**

"Yusei!" I yelled his name, wandering the streets of Satellite. My names Marisa Ikeda. I know you are thinking I'm just some snobbish kid trying to get attention, but you are totally wrong. Here in Satellite, Snobbish people are rare. Unlike in New Domino, where The Satellite Sector is shunned, and treated like its garbage… The people here are poor, and most of the people here take jobs at the factory, making items for New Domino.

That isn't the worst part though. They restrict how we are allowed to Duel. We aren't allowed to have a Duel Runner, it's 'Against the Law' apparently. People say that if an Officer finds you with a Duel Runner, they'll lock you up, and ship you off to the Facility. But, that doesn't stop us.

"Hey! Marisa! There you are!" I stopped walking, and turned around.

"Hey, Cassie!" I smiled as my hyper friend, Cassie Morino, ran up to me, and tackled me in a hug. Cassie was my age, but there was a definite height difference, most people thought she was 12 years old, and that I was her sister or something, which made literally NO SENSE whatsoever. She has short brown hair, pale skin, and glassy blue eyes, while I have long black hair, olive skin, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Cassie, why are you here?" She let go of me, and crossed her arms.

"I was looking for you! You just wondered off without telling anyone you were leaving! I was so worried! I thought that a pack of random bears had attacked you, and then brought you back to their cave, and made you apart of their bear family!" I raised my eyebrows, she was quite strange.

"Seriously?" She playfully smacked my arm.

"PSH! No! But, I was worried! And, so was Yusei!" My face turned a light shade of pink. Yusei was worried about me? She smirked, obviously amused by my reaction to the information.

"What are you smirking about, short stuff?" I glared at her, cracking my knuckles. She wiped the smirk off her face, and replaced it with a shocked expression.

"S-sorry, Marisa. I just thought that it was funny how your face looked like a tomato." I sighed, losing my anger. It's impossible to stay mad at Cassie, at least in my eyes. I can't stay mad at anyone, but I sure as heck can pretend like I'm mad.

"It's fine. Sorry I acted angry. Come on, let's go." I began walking the way to the orphanage.

"So… what's up with you and Yusei, anyway? Are you two together?" I sighed, she knew the answer, this was just her way of trying to coax me to tell Yusei my feelings. She also knew that she couldn't tell him for me, because I know who she likes. She likes none other than Jack Atlas, Yusei's best friend.

"What's up with you and Jack? Have you told him yet?" She yelped, she always acts embarrassed whenever someone even says his name.

"Told me what?" I jumped, startled. Cassie and I had been so busy talking, neither of us noticed that Jack had appeared.

"Nothing!" Cassie squeaked, I looked over at her. Her face was completely red.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him, looking around, seeing if anyone else had appeared while we were talking.

"You didn't answer my question." He sure is persistent.

"Yeah, Cassie did." Jack rolled his eyes.

"No, Cassie squeaked, not saying anything of importance." He is one of the few rare snobs in Satellite.

"Meep." I heard Cassie squeak, she was totally not expecting that. I looked over at her, about to comfort her, when she started sniffling. I was caught off guard. Cassie never cries, everyone knows that, why is she sniffling? I saw a water droplet fall down her face, and plummet to the ground.

"Cassie…" I held my hand out to her, but she hit it away, and began sprinted away from me. I knew better than to run after her, she needs to have space when she gets emotional like this. I looked back at Jack, sending little imaginary daggers at his face with my eyes.

"Now look what you've done." I snapped at him, he looked taken aback. I'm guessing it's not everyday that he gets yelled at by a girl, and makes a girl cry.

"What did I do?" He sounded angry at me. I balled my hands into fists. Is he BLIND? Did he not see that Cassie just CRIED because of him? Because of what HE said?

"Oh, you know what you did you son of a-" I pulled my arm back, about to punch him, when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Marisa! What are you doing?" My thought process halted, it was like my whole body had shut down, just by hearing HIS voice. But, the process was only halted for a second, before I remembered my best friend crying because of this coldhearted blonde haired blind… I can't even think of a word to describe him right now, I'm that angry!

"He… He… He made Cassie…." I gritted my teeth, trying to calm down.

"Marisa, calm down! Everything is alright, its okay." I snarled.

"No, everything is NOT alright! In fact, it's the total opposite! That… that THING over there, he made Cassie cry!" I saw the look on Jack's face. He looked stunned, almost like he was shocked that he did something like that.

"I… What? How did I do that?" I relaxed, calming down.

"Think back on what you said to her. Maybe you'll figure it out then." Yusei, the one who was clutching my arm, sighed, and released me.

"How did what I say make her cry? I didn't say anything wrong." I gave him an 'Are-You-Freaking-Serious' look, he doesn't know what he said, does he.

"Well, for one thing, you said that Cassie said nothing of importance, and then you said she 'squeaked'. You really are clueless if you don't put two and two together." Jack stared at me, confused. I rolled my eyes, a look of disbelief on my face.

"If you had put two and two together, you'd know that means that Cassie LIKES you! She has feelings for YOU! She always has!" Yusei cleared his throat, I snapped back to reality.

"Oh my god…" I put my hand over my mouth, "Did I just…" I heard someone gasp.

"Marisa… How could you? You promised me that you wouldn't tell! How COULD you?" Cassie yelled. She had been listening the whole time? Oh no…

"Cassie…" I walked closer to her, Yusei grabbed my arm.

"No, Marisa, don't. If you try to talk to her, she won't listen. You know how you have tantrums sometimes, and you don't want to talk to anyone? That's what Cassie's feeling, probably. I'm pretty sure that right now, you are the last person she wants to talk too." Wow… he sure knew how to word it so it didn't make me feel bad.

"Wait, so you're saying that Cassie likes me?" I sighed, tears brimming my eyes. I had just told my friends biggest secret that she had trusted in me, and Jack is asking me if I was being serious? What does she see in him?

"Yusei, I need to tell you something. I know this is a weird place to tell you this, but I think it's only fair." I turned to him, looking into his blue eyes. I took in a big breath.

"I like you. A lot. I know this is weird and very sudden. I told Cassie's secret, and I thought because I told hers, that I should tell mine. My biggest deepest secret, is that I don't just like you, Yusei Fudo, but I love you." Yusei looked shocked, I quickly ran in the direction Cassie had ran off too. It was the way to the Orphanage, but I knew that she was just trying to trick me to going to the Orphanage, when she was really by the bridge, looking at New Domino City, but what if that's what she WANTS me to think, and she really is at the Orphanage? One way to find out… I'll look at the Orphanage first!

**~Jack's POV~**

"Wow…" I was still in a state of shock. I just made a girl who supposedly never cries, cry. And, then I find out she likes me. This doesn't happen everyday.

"After what we've both just witnessed, all you can say is 'Wow'? On the other hand, I just found out the girl of my dreams, that I have loved since we were just little kids, loves me. She confesses to me, and all I do is stand there, shocked. I remember when we were little, Crow and I would fight over who would get Marisa to love them first. I never thought I would win." Oh, I remembered those fights, I thought it was pathetic of them, fighting over a girl. That was before I met Cassie.

"Yusei… I screwed up, big time." I nodded, smiling slightly.

"That you did. How about we give them some space, and then later tonight, we tell them how we feel?" I nodded, I have to admit, Yusei can think of good plans when he needs too.

**~Marisa's POV, at the Orphanage~**

I ran through the front door of the Orphanage. Martha was in the kitchen, cleaning, with some of the children helping her.

"Martha, is Cassie here?" I was out of breath, but I couldn't rest until I find her, I need to apologize! Martha turned to me, wiping a dish. Martha looked sympathetically at me.

"She did, but she seemed pretty upset. She didn't even want to talk to me. What happened? Is she alright?" I sighed, I knew I would have to explain it to Martha, but I can't right now. I looked at her pleadingly, hoping she'd get that I don't want to explain it right now. Martha nodded, and turned back to the dishes.

I quickly ran to the room Cassie and I shared. I jiggled the knob, it was locked. I really hate when she does this. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair, and picked our lock. I opened the door, hearing Cassie sobbing. I quietly closed the door behind me, and I walked over to Cassie's bed. There was a little space between her bed and the wall, there was just enough space for her to squeeze in, and sit, where no one could see her.

I sat on her bed.

"Cassie…" She gasped, looking up at me, her eyes red. I felt horrible.

"W-What do you want?" Her voice cracked, she was trying not to cry, but it wasn't working. She quickly broke down into sobs a few seconds after finishing her sentence.

"I want to apologize." She sniffled, not looking at me. I figured she wasn't going to talk to me, so I talked instead.

"Cassie, I'm sorry. I didn't even notice what I was saying until after I said it." She looked up at me with a cold glare.

"Y-Yeah. I thought you were my friend, Marisa. Friends don't tell other friends secrets!" She yelled. I shut my eyes, taking whatever mean things she had to say to me.

"I know you hate me right now, but I wanted you to know that I told Yusei how I felt." She rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop crying. It didn't work, she just made her eyes redder.

"A-And why should I care?" She looked at me, but not with an angry expression, her eyes showed that she was shocked that I had told Yusei.

"Because I felt so bad that I told your secret, I thought it was only fair that I told mine." Her eyes widened, and she pulled herself so she was sitting on the bed.

"You told Yusei that you liked him, just because you felt bad you told my secret?" I nodded.

"What did he do when you told him that you liked him?" Oh great, I have to tell her what I REALLY said to Yusei… Well, she deserves to know.

"I didn't tell him I liked him. I told him that I LOVED him." Cassie gasped, she had stopped crying, thank god.

"You… LOVE him?" She giggled, "That's so LAME!" She started laughing harder. I pouted at her.

"It is NOT lame!" She stopped laughing, looked at my face, and began laughing harder.

"I know it's not. I meant that's Lame how Cliché your confession was! Let me guess, he wrapped his arms around you, kissed you, and told you 'Marisa, I love you too'" She did a pretty good impression of Yusei. I laughed as well.

"No, he stared at me… shocked." I stopped laughing, I looked at my hands in my lap. She stopped laughing as well, and stared at me.

"He did WHAT?" She was so surprised.

"He didn't do ANYTHING! He just stared at me like: 'Where the heck did this come from?' I was so embarrassed." She patted my head.

"At least he didn't say that you squeaked, and said nothing of importance." I smiled, I'm guessing she's forgiven me.

"No, but Yusei did say something to me when you left. He said: 'Right now, you're probably the last person Cassie wants to talk too.'." She twiddled her thumbs not looking at me.

"He did know what he was talking about…" I shrugged.

"I know, he always does." We both laughed. Cassie stopped laughing, and looked out the window.

"I should go and talk to Jack." I shook my head.

"No, you should stay here, and just lay low. Jack needs to figure out what's going on. Let him come to you. That's what I'm gonna let Yusei do." She sighed.

"But, it's so BORING around here! You know how impatient I am!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just stay in this room, okay? If I'm right, I'm pretty sure Jack will come and talk to you. I'm not positive though, so don't be mad if he doesn't. Oh, and if you're so bored in here, you can sleep. Or, you could look through your deck, and make awesome combo attacks." Cassie nodded, sitting criss-cross on the bed. I stood up.

"I'm going out."

"You going to stare at New Domino again?" She rested her cheek on her palm. I nodded.

"It looks the prettiest when it's dark. The whole city is lit up." Cassie pulled out her deck.

"Go have fun, but be careful. There be monsters out there. Monsters, and creepers." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"I know. Hey, do you mind if I tell Martha to come up here, so you can explain why you were crying?" Cassie nodded, looking through her deck.

I walked out the door, closing it behind me. I was surprised to find three of the boys who stayed here standing outside our door. I smiled, getting on my knees.

"What are you three doing?" They looked flustered, trying to find an excuse to be up there.

"I was getting laundry!" One of them said.

"I was… helping him with laundry!" The second one said.

"I just wanted to see if you and Cassie were friends again." Oh my gosh, he is so cute! I hugged all three of them.

"Thank you three for worrying." I stood up, and walked to the kitchen. Martha stood waiting for me.

"Explain, now." I sighed.

"I'm going out, I'll be back soon. Cassie said she'll explain it to you." Martha nodded, and walked to Cassie's and my room. I quickly scampered out of the Orphanage.

**~Cassie's POV~**

Oh my GEEZ! I'm so BORED! I've come up with about 5 new attacks I could use during a duel, but I'm bored of looking through my deck! That's never happened before! I can't sleep either, because I'm so worried that if I go to sleep, and Jack comes, he'll find me asleep. I can't let that happen! I talk in my sleep!

"Gah!" I said, trying not to be loud. There was a knock at the door. Oh shoot, I must have disturbed someone, and now they are here to be mad at me. Oh no! Wait, what if it's Jack? Wait, why would it be Jack? Jack doesn't knock, or does he? Oh my gosh! I sound so desperate!

"Cassie?" Oh, thank god, it's Martha.

"Come in!" I called, putting my deck away. Martha opened the door, peeking in first to see if I was okay. She then walked in, and quietly shut the door.

"Cassie, please tell me what happened earlier." She walked over to Marisa's bed, and sat on it, facing me.

"How to sum it up in two words? Boy Trouble." Martha sighed, nodding.

"I guessed so. When I was your age, I was always worrying about boys, but never once did I cry about them, and stomp up to my room. What type of boy trouble are we talking about?" I shrugged.

"The worst kind. It wasn't just boy trouble… but friend trouble. Well, to protect the people who I am talking about, I will change their names. Okay, so I was talking with my friend Bob. Bob is a girl, just so you know. Okay, but Bob and I were walking-" Martha stopped me.

"Can we just call your friend Rissy?" I shrugged.

"Okay, so me and my friend Rissy were walking, when my crush since FOREVER came up, right after Rissy asked if I'd told him. By telling him, she meant had I told him my feelings. So, I went all mouse like, all squeaky to… Jeffery. Oh, who am I kidding. Jack is the one I like, and he insulted me, and I was sad, so I went and hid, and Marisa got angry at Jack, and by mistake told him that I liked him, and I got mad at Marisa, and started crying. Wait, I was crying after Jack insulted me, but Marisa made me cry more, and then I ran away after saying: 'I thought you were my friend.' And… and…" I took a huge breath, I had been talking non-stop, with no breaths. Martha somehow understood what I had said.

"Cassie, I'm sorry." I put my hand up.

"I'm not done yet. Okay, so apparently, when I ran away crying, Marisa felt so bad that she told my secret, that she decided to tell her darkest secret too. So, she went right up to Yusei, and told him that she loved him. That's not the worst part, he just stood there, shocked!" Martha's mouth opened slightly, shocked.

"Yusei, our Yusei Fudo, stood there… shocked after Marisa told him that she LOVED him? Are you sure?" Okay, I'm confused.

"What do you mean?" Martha nodded.

"Well, you see, Marisa and Yusei have known each other since they were little. You see, Yusei has had the biggest crush on Marisa since I can remember. I remember when him and Crow would fight over who would win her love. It was so cute. Jack would stand in the background, because he didn't feel the same way about Marisa as Crow and Yusei did." My eyes widened, and a grin spread across my face.

"You mean… Yusei likes Marisa? I'm so happy for Marisa!" Martha smiled, and patted me on the head.

"I have to go downstairs, and finish cleaning the kitchen. I hope everything works out!" Martha waved at me, before shutting the door behind her. I stood up from my bed, and walked over to the mirror in my room. I gasped when I saw my reflection.

"Oh my gosh… I look horrible!" I whined to my reflection. I heard a light tap at my window. I looked over at it, seeing a little rock hit the window.

"That must be Jack…" I mumbled to myself, "Gah, I look horrible. Jack will be repulsed. Whatever, its what it is…" I walked over to the window, opening it, and leaning out slightly, looking for Jack. I didn't see him. He was playing a trick on me! He finds out I like him, and because he doesn't like me back, he decides to tease me! I sighed, closing the window, turning around, and I gasped, surprised.

Right in front of me, Jack was on one knee. He grabbed my right hand.

"Greetings most fairest of maidens, may this prince kiss your hand?" He kissed my hand. My face lit up.

"J-Jack! What are you doing here? I thought whatever I said wasn't of any importance." I tried to pull my hand from his, but he wouldn't let go. He stood up, I had to look tilt my head up slightly to see his face. I'm not extremely short to him, I'm about to his torso if I say so.

"Jack, why are you here?" I felt tears brim my eyes. Why am I crying so much? It makes no sense. His eyes widen.

"Don't cry, please!" I blinked, trying to get the tears away, but that only made the tears form.

"Please, don't cry. Crying doesn't suit you." I looked at the floor.

"What do you mean?" He sighed, using his free hand to grab my chin, lightly pulling it up so I was looking at his face.

"You look so much more… ugh, I don't know how to say it. I'm not good at this mushy stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"I've noticed." He sighed, letting go of my hand, but kept his grip on my chin. He ran his hand through his hair.

"How long have you liked me?" He didn't look at me when he asked this. I shrugged.

"As long as I can remember." He looked at me, noticing something.

"You aren't squeaking. Marisa said that I should've been able to tell that you liked me because you squeaked. Do you not like me anymore?" I blinked, staring into his beautiful purple eyes.

"No… I don't like you." His eyes widened, he looked hurt. I smiled, and went on my tiptoes, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"If you don't like me, then why did you just kiss me?" I shrugged, smirking.

"Maybe because, this fair maiden loves you." He looked confused.

"What?" I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Jack, I don't like you because I LOVE you." He blinked. I rolled my eyes, an exasperated sigh came out of my mouth.

"You really don't get it do you?" I was about to explain it more, until Jack leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back, but he pulled away. I pouted.

"No, I do get it, but like I said, I'm not good at all that mushy stuff." My mouth opened, shocked.

**~Marisa's POV~**

I sat under the big oak tree near where the broken bridge was, watching the lights of New Domino City. It was so peaceful here. It also gave me a place to think.

"What am I going to do about this?" I sighed to myself, putting my head in my hands, trying to figure out HOW I am going to even be able to be near Yusei again without feeling awkward.

"Do about what?" I gasped, looking behind me, at a littler tree near the one I was sitting under. Yusei was leaning on it, his arms crossed, a smile on his face. I dropped my head in my hands again. This is just GREAT. He walked over to me, and sat down.

"It's nothing…" I stared at the lights again.

"They really are something aren't they." Yusei tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, they are beautiful." I sighed, staring at the lights with joy. I felt Yusei stare at me, but I didn't mind. A chilling night breeze blew by, I shivered. I heard rustling coming from Yusei, and then something drape over my shoulders. I looked over at Yusei, whose face was lit up by the lights of the City. I looked at my shoulders, seeing a blue jacket draped around them.

"Your jacket, Yusei, I can't borrow this. You'll be cold." He chuckled, and pulled me close to him.

"Not if I do this." I blushed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Why did you come out here?" I wrapped my arms around his right arm.

"I wanted to see you. I felt awful about earlier." Wait… HE felt awful? Why? He did absolutely NOTHING wrong!

"Why do you feel awful?" I lifted my head from his shoulder.

"Because, the woman I've loved since I was little, told me she loves me, and I stood there like a statue, when I should have hugged you, and twirled you around, and kissed you." I blushed, moving my arms from his arm, to circling his shoulders, hugging him.

"I love you Yusei." I whispered to him, kissing his cheek. He grabbed my waist, and pulled me onto his lap. He slowly leaned his head down, our noses touched.

"I love you to, Marisa." He kissed me. I felt like my mind had melted and exploded at the same time. It feels so weird, but so amazing! I kissed him back, passionately.

"Yusei, we need to go back to the Orphanage, I told Martha I wouldn't be gone long. Cassie is probably worried sick, or bored to death." Yusei smirked, I knew he was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" Yusei stood up, and picked me up bridal style.

"Nothing…"

**~FF, back at the orphanage~**

As soon as I opened the door, both Yusei and I were tackle hugged by the kids.

"Hey! You are all still awake?" I was surprised, they were all usually in bed by now. Martha walked over to us, smiling.

"They all wanted to wait to go to bed till you both came back." I smiled, hugging Yusei's arm.

"Are you two together now?" One of the little girls asked, I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah." Yusei said, sounding glad to be able to say that we are together. I looked around the room.

"Hey, Martha, I have a question…" Martha put her hand up, and shook her head.

"They both went to bed." I sighed.

"He didn't go talk to her?" Yusei was silent, as I let go of his arm, grabbing his hand.

"Are we going to check on Cassie and Jack?" I nodded, opening my room door. Yusei and I walked in, neither of us expected to see what we saw. Jack and Cassie were on her bed, sleeping, above the covers.

"Looks like I was wrong. I guess he did go talk to her." I quietly closed the door behind Yusei and I. Yusei grinned. I gasped.

"That's what you were hiding?" He nodded. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and kissed him with all the love I felt for him.

* * *

** Sorry about the Caps on some of the words... that signified to me where to italicize, I did italics it, but then something happened, and it all disappeared. So, this is a oneshot for my fried Rissy16! I hope you liked it!**

** Review please! I would love to know what you thought!**


End file.
